


Getting It Back

by EmilyEnchanted



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Breaky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyEnchanted/pseuds/EmilyEnchanted
Summary: Things were tough. It had all started off as bickering. Then it had gone from bickering over some things, to bickering over everything. That had grown into arguments, and those got worse and worse until it was over the dumbest of things, like who’s turn it was to be the dishes. After that, it had gone to full on fighting. The kind that made John cry angry tears and left Brian red in the face.Now they weren’t even sleeping in the same room together.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: 1 Year of BoRhap





	Getting It Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catnerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnerys/gifts).

Things were tough. It had all started off as bickering. Then it had gone from bickering over some things, to bickering over everything. That had grown into arguments, and those got worse and worse until it was over the dumbest of things, like who’s turn it was to be the dishes. After that, it had gone to full on fighting. The kind that made John cry angry tears and left Brian red in the face.  
Now they weren’t even sleeping in the same room together.   
Sleeping in separate rooms was a precursor to a break up. And he didn’t want that. He really didn’t want that. He’d been with Brian for nearly a decade now and he didn’t want… no, he couldn’t let it all fall apart now.  
Which is exactly what it seemed to be doing, unfortunately. He could see the little cracks turning into a big split in the middle, he could feel a wedge being driven between them.  
They’d had disagreements before, of course. There was no way to go through a relationship without having some kind of disagreement with each other. If you agreed on everything, then you were lying, which would be worse than if you’d fought about whatever it was in the first place.  
John and Brian had never been ones to keep anything from each other, they’d always been very open and honest when it came to talking to each other. It was how they’d managed to stay together as long as they had now.  
It appeared to be what might end up being their downfall too.  
Then again, screaming at each other in the studio and going to bed angry at each other couldn’t really be counted as proper communication.  
He supposed it just went to show how important communication really was. They’d stopped talking to each other, really talking.  
Brian was a picky person, and John had put up with it in the early years. Put up with it at first because he was too painfully shy to argue. Then because he didn’t want their relationship to fall into shambles.  
But at some point he’d gotten sick of him being so… so picky about what they wrote, about his stuff in particular. And he’d started to argue back about it. Showing the others that he had his own opinion hadn’t driven any of them apart, especially not Brian. It just meant that now sometimes things went his way, not just how Freddie or Roger or Brian wanted it.  
It hadn’t meant Brian was any less particular with him, or with any of them, but it did mean he wasn’t always guaranteed to get his way. It was a nice change of pace, actually having balance in the studio. He still backed off more than he’d like to, but he wasn’t just a doormat anymore.  
When Hot Space had come around, though, that had all seemed to go out the window. There was some sort of shift in the dynamic, and the studio became a war zone. Fighting and throwing things. It was chaos.  
It wasn’t like things had never been like that before. Because they most certainly had. It was that it was ongoing, that it had been going on for months now. And it had seeped into their home life as well, which was something that they had always agreed never to do. People said work and personal life were supposed to mix, never mix work and pleasure. If they had issues in the studio, then they stayed at the studio. They dropped them at the door and picked them back up when they came back. That was that. Or, rather, how it was supposed to be.  
Now, though, everything was all mixed up and jumbled together, no more separation. Which was precisely why everything was going to shit.  
They were in the studio, John had been playing with a tune that was slowly manifesting itself into a song. He wasn’t sure if it was going to get on the album, but only time would tell.   
When he peeked over at them again, though, he noted that it was full of mark ups with a blue pen.  
It wasn’t Fred, he would have asked beforehand.  
It wasn’t Roger, he hadn’t been in yet that day.  
That only left one person.  
“Bri! Have you been messing with my lyrics?”  
“I was just fixing a few things here and there.”  
“A few things here and there? You’ve nearly made it into a whole new song!”  
“That’s not such a bad thing.”  
He scowled at him and crumpled the paper up to throw it at him. “Piss off.”  
“Fuck you.”  
He snatched up his bass and stomped out of the room to have a breather away from him. He just needed to be away from Brian.  
The breather ended up turning into a smoke break, which was where he was when Roger finally came into the studio.  
“ ‘Ello, Deaks.”  
He gave a nod of acknowledgement.  
“Trouble in the studio again?”  
He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and tipped his head back against the wall. “He’s being so bloody difficult, Rog. He just.. Everything has to be his way! It has to be perfect, in his way, and I just… He’s driving me up the wall. I love him, but he’s driving me up the wall.” He pressed his forehead into Roger’s shoulder, giving a quiet sigh when the drummer wrapped an arm around him.   
“It’ll work itself out. It always has before, hasn’t it?”  
“I guess so… but this one.. It feels.. It’s different than the other ones.” He toed at the ground, still in silent refusal to actually look up at the other.  
He sighed. “You and Bri have been together for.. What, nine years now?”  
“Nine and a half.”  
“Nine and a half. Whatever. My point is, that’s quite a long time, and you’ve managed to work everything out before that, haven’t you?”  
“I guess.”  
“And you love Brian, don’t you?”  
“That’s a stupid question. Of course I do.”  
“There you go. This will solve itself too.”  
“You think?”  
“I know.”  
\--  
Two weeks had passed since the incident of Brian swapping John’s song around into something entirely new and shortly thereafter had a drumstick thrown at his head.  
It had, unfortunately hit its intended target and gave him a nasty bruise on the side of the head.  
They hadn’t spoken for a whole week and a few days after that and that alone was enough to nearly drive John to his breaking point.  
The breaking point didn’t come until a few days later, though.  
He came home, completely exhausted, his fingers covered in blisters and one bandaged from where a string had cut it, and saw Brian sitting on the couch drinking a cup of tea and reading a book, and he just.. Lost it.  
He took a few steps towards it, earning himself a quirked eyebrow from Brian. Before he could ask anything, though, John dropped down onto his knees in front of him and wrapped his arms around his waist so tight he was almost afraid he might snap him in two.  
Then came the tears.  
Quiet at first, but slowly and steadily growing in volume, so he pressed his face into his stomach to muffle them.  
Brian stiffened, frozen for only a moment before he started to stroke his hair and murmur quiet words of encouragement and I love you’s to him.  
The cries slowly worked their way into sniffles, and then into silence. He stayed like that until he was sure he wouldn’t burst into tears again if he just looked at Brian and then a little bit longer just to be sure.  
When he did eventually pull back, his boyfriend looked so concerned that he just wanted to kiss the frown off his face.  
But he didn’t, because they couldn’t just jump back into things after being something so far from it for so long. So he sat back, still on the floor, legs tucked up under himself.  
“So… do you want to talk about… what just happened, or-”  
“Yes.”  
“Yes. okay. Is it about what happened the other day.”  
“Kind of?”  
“Alright. What do you mean?”  
“It’s all of it. Everything was okay and then we started recording this album, and now… now this is what we’re like. We don’t talk, don’t sleep in the same room, just scream and insult and argue.”  
Brian was quiet for a minute.  
“I can’t.. I just can’t anymore, Bri. I can’t. It’s just… I can’t.” He shook his head and pushed a hand through his hair.  
“Do you think that.. That maybe we need some time apart? Take a break?”  
He shook his head. “A break will turn into a longer break, and that will turn into a permanent one, and I can’t lose you, Bri. I don’t want to break up, I was to fix this. I need us to fix it.”  
“Okay. Then.. how do we move from here.”  
“Maybe we talk.”  
“That’s easier said than done.”  
“I know. I know, but… it seems like our only option at the moment.”  
“At least at home. Right? The studio, well… that’s always going to be a warzone. But maybe if we try and… try and be civil when we’re at home, then things’ll fix themselves?”  
“I dunno.”  
“We have to try.”  
“John…”  
“We have to try!” He bit at his bottom lip. “Everything is going to fall apart all at once if we don’t try and fix it. It’s not just about us. What would happen to the band if we can’t.. Fix this? Recording the studio is already going to shit, what would happen if we just split and we didn’t even try to do anything about it?”  
“I.. I suppose that is fair.” He said softly.  
“So… please?”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
“Okay.”  
\--  
Things weren’t perfect, not by any means of the word. But things were better. They were working on talking. They sat down at the end of the day and ate their meals together. Which was a huge step forward from where they had been. There had been a bit of a dip in the middle, and John had written a song about all of their, ah… struggles.  
But they’d gotten back on track and actually talked it out and things were okay, things were actually going alright. Kind of. Well, by comparison to how things had been going before, things were going pretty well.  
They were getting back to normal at the very least. Which was good.  
They’d decided that they were going to just spend some time together. They weren’t going into the studio, they were going to go see a film. And they probably wouldn’t understand a single word of it because though they’d spent quite a bit of time in Germany, their German was still… not great.  
That had been the plan at the very least. Those plans ended up being cancelled, though, due to some heavy rain and even heavier laziness that hung itself on their bones. So, instead, they chose to spend their day at home, with each other.  
They settled themselves on the couch, a steaming cup of tea for both of them and a blanket draped around both of their shoulders. The flat was bloody freezing, so while they were watching who knows what on the telly, they slowly shifted closer and closer to each other.  
Eventually they ended up huddled up together, half-drunken cups of tea sitting on the table in front of them abandoned while they got as close to each other as humanly possible. God, John had forgotten how much he had missed this, the being close, the silent comfortableness. He was rather glad to have it back.  
“I love you, Bri.” He murmured quietly, smiling faintly when he felt a pair of lips against his forehead.  
“I love you too, Deaks.”  
He was glad things were getting back to normal.


End file.
